Muerte Suave
by Ale Shotaro
Summary: Él viene hacia mi cada noche No hay más palabras que decir Con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello Cierro mis ojos y muero. No se quien es él En mis sueños él existe Su pasión es un beso Y no me puedo resistir.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Espiritual, confort, AU, Angustia, Romance, Muerte, SasuNaru, Yaoi.

Este One Shot pariticipa en el **Reto Terrorifico **del grupo **Shhh… SasuNaru Narusasu.**

Portada gracias a **Azucena M. Rodriguez. **

El fic ambienta **Halloween** y **Día de los Muertos**, también usa al dios **Thanatos** de la mitología Griega, quien era el dios de la muerte suave he ahí el título homónimo. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muerte Suave.**

Había estado exhausto y demasiado irritado las últimas dos semanas, incluso creía que no le sería posible celebrar _Halloween_ en la fiesta del trabajo. Fue al psiquiatra y le recetó un par de pastillas para dormir, de esa forma podría conciliar el sueño y el estrés.

Trabaja todo el día, alrededor de diez horas y sumando las horas del trafico podía decir que pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que estando en ella, su mejor amigo Shikamaru le recomendó ir al doctor y realizarse un par de exámenes para descartar cualquier tipo de enfermedad, el desgaste de Naruto se estaba notando y le preocupaba mucho.

—Estoy bien, iré la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto sabía que no iría, tenía cierto temor de que encontrasen algo y que gracias a ello terminará muriendo. No había querido hablar de eso con nadie, pero él sabía las causas del porqué no podía descansar adecuadamente, justamente hace quince días había tenido la misma pesadilla (si es que realmente era una), un hombre delgado y pálido le observaba cada noche al dormir, alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. Cuando eso sucedía, sentía el cuerpo tieso y el sudor frío recorrerle por el torso y la espalda.

Leyó por Internet que a eso se le llamaba "_Parálisis del Sueño", _pero popularmente se referían a ese fenómeno como "se te subió el muerto". Cualquiera que fuese el nombre, le estaba quemando las pestañas que cada noche le ocurriera lo mismo. Las pastillas le ayudaban a dormirse, pero no podían quitarle la sensación de asfixia a mitad de la madrugada.

—Mierda, ya es tarde.— Resopló al ver la hora, diez minutos a las doce de la madrugada. Tomó la pastilla y se metió a la cama, suplicaba que tan solo esa noche no se viera interrumpida por la misma causa que le atormentaba.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el mismo silencio de la noche le acogiera. Vivía solo desde hace un año más o menos, de vez en cuando viajaba a Japón a ver a sus padres, la razón por la que se había ido a vivir a América Latina fue su antigua pareja: Sasuke. Desde que él murió, nada había sido igual, sentía que la vida le pesaba y que simplemente estaba estancado sin ningún motivo para vivir, trabajaba para sobrevivir y nada más. Los amigos que había hecho allí le animaban a salir adelante pero simplemente le era imposible.

El ambiente estaba fresco y eso le había ayudado a quitarse la angustia y finalmente poder descansar, mañana sería un largo día.

¡Maldita sea!

Despertó, bueno al menos su cerebro sí. Había empezado, trató de relajarse y moverse poco a poco pero era inútil, estaba completamente paralizado y agitado, no quería abrir los ojos por el temor de verle otra vez, con el paso de los días el hombre se acercaba cada vez más y más y tenía miedo que el día que finalmente le viera el rostro, fuese el último con vida.

Sintió el tacto helado y pesado de alguien en sus pantorrillas, poco a poco se movía hacia arriba con dirección a su cabeza, forzaba sus parpados para no abrir sus ojos, se estaba ahogando y quería gritar, pero sabía de todas formas que no le serviría de nada, estaba solo en ese maldito lugar y en el mundo. Nadie iría por él.

—_Muy pronto vendré por ti._

Fue apenas un susurro cerca de su cuello, pero le había erizado la espalda. Abrió los ojos y como era de esperarse, el hombre que le visitaba se fue desvaneciendo de allí, esta vez estaba más cerca que la última vez. Naruto se levantó de tajo con dirección al baño y fue a vomitar. El líquido rojo con sabor a hierro salía a gorgojos de su boca, no sabía por qué pero algo estaba mal con él, era esa la razón por la que no iba al hospital, moriría más rápido sabiendo que estaba enfermo que por la enfermedad en sí.

No le diría a nadie, lo iba a callar hasta el final.

—Mis días están contados…— Se limpió y vio frente al espejo, pálido y sin vida, como el día en que Sasuke se fue.

Los días pasaron y acompañó a Ino a comprar arreglos florales y un par de decoraciones para _Halloween_ y _El Día de los Muertos,_ en tres días Octubre finalizaría y luego de ello iría al festival, el primer día de Noviembre Sasuke cumplía su primer aniversario de fallecido, era una pena para Naruto que su amado le haya dejado entre los mortales sin nadie más en casa.

Esa noche todo transcurrió con tranquilidad y durmió tranquilamente, de hecho a la mañana siguiente había despertado con energía y entusiasmo, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde había salido pero estaba agradecido de cierta manera.

Cumplió con sus actividades y se quedo esa tarde para celebrar en la fiesta de disfraces, él había optado por algo sencillo y solo portaba un Kimono y una máscara de Yokai. Halloween le distrajo de toda aquella pesadez que le amargaba la vida y de la odisea que era para él la noche.

El dos de Noviembre había llegado, no podría visitar el cementerio, pero aunque no era algo que solían hacer en Japón, Ino le ayudó a hacer un altar conmemorando la memoria de Sasuke, un par de botellas de Ponche y comida le adornaban, también calaveras y flores Cempasúchil. En el mismo altar agrego al famoso gato de la suerte, sabía que eso no traería a Sasuke al mundo de los vivos pero de cierta manera quería mantenerlo vivo hasta su final.

El dolor fisico y emocional le estaba carcomiendo el pecho, trataba de reprimirlo haciendo ejercicio o tomando medicamentos pero era inútil, estaba resignado y a pesar que tenía gente valiosa aún, la tristeza era profunda y se había apoderado de él completamente. Le dolía el vacío que dejaría en sus padres pero creía que a ese punto eso sería lo mejor para él mismo.

Nunca fue al medico y callaría lo que sucedía con él, no solo la enfermedad que sabía que cargaba sino los sucesos extraños que acontecían cada noche, creía que eso era lo mejor para la agonía y la tranquilidad de los demás. Ese día comenzó a escribir un par de cartas para ka gente que más amaba, sus padres y amigos, e incluso a sus antiguos suegros. Dejaría México y se iría a Canadá para realizarse la eutanasia; una forma decente y simple de morir pero tranquila.

Se aseo y alistó la cama, tenía todo preparado; en dos día tomaría el vuelo y todo habría acabado. No se molesto en tomar nada esa noche, sentía una paz enorme y sin importar la carga emocional y el mar de sentimientos que estaban en su cabeza, se sentía feliz por todos los buenos momentos que tuvo en vida.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a descansar, quería que las horas pasaran rápido y así concluir el viaje agridulce llamado vida.

—Naruto, despierta por favor. — Un escalofrío le recorrió en todo el cuerpo e hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, incluso sintió un enorme hueco formarse en su estómago, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo y fuera de él.

Abrió sus ojos y le vio, era él. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a verle, quería gritar por le emoción y felicidad que sentía, había añorado eso cada día de su vida y finalmente la vida se lo conseguía.

—¿Eres tú, Sasuke? — preguntó con un hilo de voz, las lagrimas caían en sus mejillas. Estaba completamente seguro que era Sasuke, pero lucía diferente, más pálido y con el aspecto de una calavera.

—Sí, te he buscado durante tiempo pero me era difícil… Te visité durante días pero al parecer te causaba miedo. Lo lamento tanto, lamento haberte dejado solo —. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro al rubio, su tacto era pesado y frío, sin importar eso Naruto amaba el contacto de aquél que tanto amo en vida.

—Ya es hora, ¿no? — preguntó con cierta melancolía y dulzura, sabía que el día que finalmente viera a aquél hombre misterioso sería el último. Pero no lo encontraba triste, el saber que era su amado el que le arrebataría la vida de un golpe suave le hacía sentir dichoso, dichoso de compartir la muerte con Sasuke, su luna y la mitad de su universo.

—Finalmente estaremos juntos de nuevo, Naruto. — tras haber dicho eso, con sus manos tomó el rostro de Naruto y le beso, el último beso en la vida del rubio. Sasuke había atravesado el inframundo para acabar con el sufrimiento del Uzumaki, había visto como aquel ser con vida se iba apagando poco a poco, no solo por esa enfermedad que le destruía sino por el vacío que tenía.

El solo hecho de saber que compartirían una eternidad era el regalo más preciado que la muerte les podía dar, un final después de un viaje tan largo como lo es la vida misma.

—Ya es momento…

—Estoy listo. — Dijo Naruto tras abandonar su cuerpo que descansaría en la tierra de los mortales para pasar y vivir junto a Sasuke, recordándole a Thanatos; la muerte del golpe suave.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero les haya agradado y dejen sus impresiones, sin más feliz semana nwn.


End file.
